Secrets and Love
by HighAsLife
Summary: What would it be like if Sam and Freddie were dating from season 2 onwards please R & R :D T FOR SAFETY
1. iBegining

_This is my second story. Yes it is Seddie im not sure where im going but im doing a kind of rewrite of the episodes with my story in the background!_

_It starts from an episode you wouldn't guess but it will be pretty obvious soon!_

_Tell me if u like it tell me if you hate it! Its just an idea and ideas form and change, which means it can be formed or changed :D enjoy_

_Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly because if I did it would be exactly like it is now!_

**Sam's POV **

I am Sam Puckett! And last night I did what is possibly the most stupid thing I have ever done.

I'm just sitting here on Carly's stairs like I have been for 3 hours now going over what happened in my head.

**Flashback (AN: flashbacks will always be in italics but I will put headings so you get it).**

"_Goodnight I'm going home" I yelled to Carly. She sat back on her bed her eyes droopy. _

"_Night" she yawned and I walked out of her room to the stairs. Bang! I walked into someone. _

"_Ouch watch it Fredward" I whisper yelled to not wake Carly. _

"_Whatever Sam, I'm just looking for Carly. Is she asleep yet?" he asked looking past me to her door. _

"_Yes dork she is asleep, guess you'll just have to wait till tomorrow to harass her" I smirked at him and he glared back. _

"_For your information __**Sam **__I am done with that stupid crush, it was just puppy love I'm grown up now" he smiled at me and I swear he flexed a little for emphasis. _

_I did notice, puberty had arrived and Freddie had bulked out and manned up a bit. I didn't care though I could still tackle him to the ground if I wanted. _

"_Ugh" I groaned "Oh Freddie your muscles are so handsome I just cant resist" I said sarcastically. I then pushed past him to the stairs. _

"_Aha so you've been noticing which means you've been looking at me Sam" he laughed and his insinuation startled me. Had I been looking? I had noticed but it was so obvious right. I would never "ugh" check out Freddie. I mean it's so clear his muscles came you just sort of see them- _

"_Ah!" I yelled as my foot stepped off the floor and I tripped and flew forward. My body was thrown down the stairs I felt my head bang on something hard, and then it all stopped. Something had caught me as I was headed for the second landing. _

_Two strong arms gripped tightly around my waist and pulled me back. I never felt my feet hit the ground I just felt like I was floating held up by something strong which never let me go. I landed softly on the couch and opened my eyes. _

_Red stained my eyes all I could see was a blur moving over me. My head felt as though it was stinging and burning. After what felt like forever I heard a voice. _

"_Sam, Sam? What's your name can you tell me your name?" it asked. _

"_You just said it dipwad" I moaned to Freddie. His hands caressed my face and I looked up at him. His brown eyes looking down at me with concern, I saw a smile tug at the corner of his mouth. _

"_You okay you got a pretty bad scratch there" he said pushing the hair off my face. _

"_Yeah I'm fine" I started to sit up but the blood loss made me dizzy and I almost fell off the couch, but two hands around my waist held me upright. I took a moment to let the dizzy wear off and I looked up at Freddie. We were so close I could feel his breath in my hair. I gripped his arm to steady my self and pulled my self up to his face and then did it. _

_I kissed him softly on the cheek and he smiled at me. _

"_I really like you Sam" he stared into my eyes. I don't know how long we sat there but I eventually fell asleep in his arms it was so peaceful. When I woke up a few hours later he was gone. _

**End Flashback**

I spent hours wondering. Why did I do it? Why did he do it? Did either of us mean it? Was it just a dream? I reached up to touch the cut on my forehead. It was the only thing that told me last night was real.

I looked over at the clock 9.00am. That was early especially for me. I suddenly felt hungry I walked over to the fridge and began chomping on a leg of lamb. After I finished five minutes later I went to the sink to brush my teeth. Carly walked down the stairs brushing her hair.

"Good morning" I said cheerfully as toothpaste dribbled down my neck. I spat it out and looked back up at Carly who looked confused.

"When did you get here?" she asked surprised by me being up so early.

"Spent the night" I said nonchalantly and reached over the sink for the dishwashing hose and filled my mouth.

"But I remember you leaving before I went to bed? You said goodnight I'm going home and then you left" she was still confused and I needed a decent excuse. I decided the truth was better than anything. Well partial truth anyway.

I spat the water out of my mouth and walked past Carly towards the living room. I couldn't look her in the eye and lie she could tell.

"Yeah but, then on my way out I tripped and fell down the stairs" I grumbled. Carly looked shocked.

"Oh my god, were you hurt?" she asked looking worried.

"Nah, I just didn't feel like getting up so I slept on the floor" I shrugged it off trying not to think of my cut, which was covered by my hair. "Can I borrow a clean shirt?"

"Sure" said Carly returning to her hair brushing.

"And pants" I added.

"I guess"

"Underwear?"

"Absolutely not!" Carly yelled.

I suddenly heard the sound of a door opening and footsteps. I turned around to see Freddie walk in. Butterflies buzzed in my stomach at the sight of him. This was getting gross.

"Hi, can I come in? I'm already in so say yes" Freddie joked.

"Sure" said Carly positively.

"Sup Fredward" I said trying to be natural.

"Can I ask a question?" he said seriously.

"Sure" I said.

"Do you guys think I'm funny?" he asked looking upset.

"Uhh yeah" said Carly looking away.

"Funny" I said vaguely looking down.

"Aww" Freddie groaned and sat down on the couch.

"Why do you care if your funny?" Carly asked trying to be comforting "I mean were not saying you're not funny-"

"Yes you are" Freddie cut her off.

"I know but why do you care?" she shrugged.

"Okay well my moms cousin is going to some comic book festival in New-Jersey so she left her baby with us" Freddie explained.

"Oh right baby Stephanie" said Carly nicely moving closer to Freddie.

"She hates me" yelled Freddie.

"She's six months old" Carly laughed.

"I know, and any time she see's anyone she just giggles and laughs heheheehhe" Freddie laughed trying to impersonate the baby and failing miserably.

"But you know what she does when she looks at me?" he asked almost yelling now.

"I know what I wanna do when I look at you" I smirked relaxing a little.

Carly glared at me "what does she do?"

"NOTHING, NO THING! She just lays there with a bored blank expression" he yelled.

"Like Sam in math class?" Asked Carly being witty as usual.

"Exactly!" said Freddie "I cant make that baby laugh no matter what I do. What's wrong with me?" Asked Freddie setting himself up.

"Don't" said Carly straight away. Shutting up a wave of comments I desperately needed to say.

Luckily Spencer walked in "Hey you guys wanna go get some breakfast?" he asked.

"Yeah where we going?" I jumped up and down suddenly hungry. Carly and I skipped toward Spencer.

"Galini's pie shop" he said excitedly.

"Pie for breakfast?" asked Carly in a mothering tone.

"No don't say pie for breakfast, say PIE FOR BREAKFAST" Spencer practically squealed.

"Okay but only coz its Galini's" laughed Carly.

"What's so great about Galini's?" asked Freddie stupidly. The group of us looked at him in shock.

"You've never had Galini's pie?" glared Sam.

"What isn't one pie as good as any other pie?" another stupid question.

"No!"

"What?"

"Are you insane?" We all said together.

"Okay we gotta get this kid a mouthful of Galini magic, so he'll understand" said Spencer heading for the front door.

"Immediately" said Carly "Wait your wearing pyjamas" she said to Spencer.

"It's a pie shop not church! Come on!" he yelled at us heading out the door and we followed.

**Freddie's POV **

All the commotion had let me stop thinking about Sam for a little while. Until we walked to the pie shop. Carly had to stop Spencer running in-front of cars at the thought of pie, so Sam and I walked behind them. We walked in silence for a while and then I decided I would have to say something.

"So… how's your head?" I asked.

"Oh… uh yeah feeling much better actually" she smiled awkwardly up at me "thankyou for that by the way".

"Yeah its no big deal mom makes me do classes in that all the time" I sighed at the thought of my insane mom.

"Yeah… well I just wanted to say thanks" she started to walk quicker but I caught up with her.

"Wait Sam did you mean what you did last night?" I asked and she stopped in her tracks.

"Did you?" she said looking away.

"I asked 1st"

"Oh well I don't really know you know… I uh I'm not sure" she rambled.

"I did" she looked up at me and I went bright red, she was going to punch me now I knew it.

"So did I" that was not what I expected.

"Oh well cool then" I mumbled. We had admitted it but I didn't know what that meant what should I do now.

"Wait what does that mean, for us?" she asked looking as confused as I felt.

"I dunno do you want it to mean something?" I began walking again but she didn't.

"Yes" I heard a faint squeak from behind me.

I turned back and looked her in her beautiful blue eyes.

I kissed her cheek and we turned around and kept walking. I grabbed Sam's hand in mine and she smiled up at me.

"Nub" she laughed and kept walking. Not letting go of my hand.

When we finally made it to the pie shop I let go of Sam's hand and we walked in. Spencer went to order the pies while we sat down. Carly sat across from me and Sam right next to me. After a few minutes the pies came over and the three watched me expectantly.

"What?" I asked they were really creeping me out.

"We wanna watch your face when you take your first bite of Galini's pie" smiled Carly.

"We should get this on video" said Sam taking out her phone. I smiled at her and watched as Carly and Spencer got out there phones to.

"You guys are insane" I scoffed stuffing my fork into the pie. I lifted it up to my lips and it tasted like heaven. "Oh my god" I said and they all cheered.

"See we told you" Said Sam smiling at me and beginning to inhale her pie along with Carly and Spencer.

"Why cant I marry this pie" said Sam "All I want out of life is to be Miss Sam this pie". I met her eyes for a moment and went back to my pie. I was glad if things had changed between us we would still be the same people.

"I just wanna stick my face in this pie and go BRRBLLBBRRLLBBBL" said Carly smashing pie on her chin which Spencer wiped off.

"I gotta get some to take home" said Spencer calling for the waiter. The waiter explained that Mr Galini was very sick and there would be no more pies till he was better. We left the shop sadly but with a coconut cream pie.

We all walked back to bushwell together. Carly went to go put the pie in the fridge and take a shower, while Spencer got changed so Sam and I were left alone.

It was strangely comfortable sitting here together. I held her hand in mine while we watched girly cow.

"So does this mean were… uh dating or something?" I asked.

"I dunno, I don't really like that whole mushy 'couples' stuff" she replied looking up at me.

"Yeah I kind of like stuff the way it is you know just having fun" I said. It was the truth the most fun I had with Sam was messing around playing pranks and stuff.

"Yeah we may be 'dating' but were still enemies" she smirked and punched my shoulder.

"Demon"

"Dipwad"

I went home after that, baby Stephanie's non-laughter was too much to take and I soon returned.

"Stupid baby" I stormed into the room.

"Hey slammy what's up?" said Carly.

"I still cant get that baby to laugh" I shouted again. I looked past Carly and saw Sam eating pie. "I want pie" I started to go towards her.

"No, no, no, no pie!" said Carly stopping me.

"Why?" I moaned.

"Were trying to make it last till Mr Galini's out of the hospital" she said seriously.

"How come Sam gets some?" I yelled seeing Sam chin deep in pie.

"Sam doesn't get any AAAHHHH" yelled Carly as she turned to see Sam.

"Put that down" she said running over to her. Sam ran the other way towards me clutching the pie tin. She rammed straight into me knocking me over. As Sam and Carly fought for the pie I began to get back up.

"Whoa what's going on?" said Spencer grabbing Carly.

"Sam's got the pie"

"AAAAHHHHHHH" yelled Spencer chasing Sam and once again knocking me over as he chased her up the stairs. He came back down moments later.

"She locked herself in the bathroom"

"That's it she's gonna sit down in there and finish it" I said knowing Sam she already had.

"It's okay" said Spencer "I called the hospital and they said Mr Galini checked out yesterday".

PING the elevator door lifted and Sam emerged holding the pie tin.

"I decided to share this with you guys" she held out the empty tin to us.

"You already finished it" I said confused. Sam turned to me guiltily.

"Yeah I decided to late"

"Its okay" said Carly happily "Mr Galini checked out of the hospital".

"So we can get more pies" Spencer added.

"Awesome, now I can lick this and not feel guilty" she jumped up and down and began sucking on the plate.

Just then the doorbell rang and my mom walked in with baby Stephanie in her stroller.

"Freddie I'm taking Stephanie out for a walk in the fresh air" she explained.

"Oh I don't care what you do with her" I sulked.

"Aw look at her she's so small" Sam cooed "like a little meatloaf".

The two girls then danced around until Stephanie giggled.

"We made her laugh" said Carly to me.

"Yeah she thinks everyone's hilarious except me".

"First me and Carly will get her laughing" they danced around until she giggled. Then Sam grabbed me by my hair and pulled me in-front of Stephanie who immediately stopped laughing. She then moved me away and the giggles started again. Start, stop, start and stop. Sam let go of my hair and I stepped away.

"Aw baby does hate you" said my very comforting mother patting me on the shoulder.

Mom wheeled the baby out and I dropped onto the couch sadly.

"Don't worry Freddie most people hate you" said Sam dropping down next to me.

**Sam's POV**

My perfect day was ruined after that. We went to the pie shop where we found out that Mr Galini had passed away and nobody knew his recipe for pie. Except his creepy granddaughter who would only give it to us if she could date Spencer for a night.

Carly and I had returned from the movies and into the hallway to see Freddie in a bear costume walking out his door.

"I thought I heard you guys out here" he said.

"Freddie is that you in there?" laughed Carly.

"Yeah its me" his muffled voice sounded.

"Oh my gosh the bear ate Freddie. Bad bear!" I yelled and hit him on the head with my umbrella. He fell to the floor and Carly rushed to help him up.

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN" he shouted at me but I could tell he was laughing.

"Your not the boss of me" I said and hit him again.

"Why are you in a bear suit?" Carly asked helping him up again.

"I thought I could make baby Stephanie laugh if I wore this" he explained.

"did it work?" Carly asked.

"No" said Freddie looking down and shaking his head.

"Ugh" I said stepping towards him "what is this on your chest". I poked at some gooey brown stuff on him.

"Baby vomit" he replied and I jumped back shaking it off.

! We heard muffled screams coming from the Shays apartment. We all rushed through the door to see Spencer kissing Galini's granddaughter. She jumped at the sight of Freddie who then took hi bear head off.

"Oh your just a boy" she sighed and turned back to Spencer who pushed her away.

"I cant believe you were making out with her" Carly shouted "Did you get the recipe?"

"No I didn't get the recipe and I wasn't making out with her she just grabbed me and started kissing me" said Spencer breathless.

"Don't act like you didn't love it" she said moving closer to Spencer.

"Look he invited you over and fed you dinner so just give him the pie recipe would you" I said frustrated by the crazy girl who now looked terrified.

"Okay I have a confession" she said "I don't have my grandfather's pie recipe" we all looked at her in shock. "He never gave it to anyone".

"And he never wrote it down anywhere?" asked Carly.

"Well he said he put it in his computer but I could never find it" she looked down guiltily "Anyway I'm sorry I deceived you. Goodbye" she said and pulled Spencer into another kiss and left while we looked at him disgusted.

2 days later we heard that they were having a wake for Mr Galini at the pie shop and decided that we could sneak in during it and Freddie would find the recipe. We invaded the funeral were Carly and Spencer stalled while Freddie and I searched for the recipe on the computer. Unfortunately we were terrible at working together and ended up in a fight.

Freddie pulled my shirt while I pulled his hair. In the process we broke Galini's computer which contained the recipe literally. We got copies of it and that afternoon while Freddie's mom was at work I sat in his kitchen while he made pie. We ended up in a food fight I threw pie at him and he finally made baby Stephanie laugh.

_Hey guys sorry the ending sucked! There was way too much story to write it all. _

_There will be more chapters to this story so please review. :D thanks for reading next chap should be up very soon!_


	2. iChristmas

_Hi all thanks for reading the last chapter. So I'm doing the episode's in order but iChristmas doesn't have much useable stuff so instead I used the beginning of the show and wrote my own. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly like chickens don't own nuggets. _

**Sam's POV **

"Merry Christmas" me and Carly chorused together looking at the camera.

"On Comet"

"On stupid"

"On donkey"

"On Blitzberg"

"Blitzberg" asked Carly.

"What a reindeer can't be Jewish?" Carly shrugged and we got up.

"Okay so last week we asked you all to pick which costume you thought Freddie should wear for this Christmas show" smiled Carly.

"A lot of you voted for Santa" I said.

"And a lot of you voted for elf" Carly added.

"But the winner by far was FLASHLIGHT!" the two girls screamed.

"Give me the camera" I said walking over to Freddie.

"I don't want to" he pleaded. We bickered for a moment and I eventually got hold of the camera and pushed him in-front of it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Freddie the Christmas flashlight" Carly announced and I pushed the cheer button on the remote.

I walked over to his computer and switched it to the B-camera. Then I walked over and stood in-front of it next to Freddie.

"Wow Freddie that is an amazing flashlight costume" I said jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah" said Freddie embarrassed.

"And look it actually works" I pushed the switch and the light on the top of his head lit up. I was the only person who could turn Freddie on I thought to myself jokingly.

"You don't even wanna know where the batteries go" said Carly.

"Ho, ho, ho can I walk away now?" asked Freddie desperately.

"After you wish everyone a merry Christmas" said Carly smiling up at him.

"I wish you all a merry chr-"

"Too slow" I said pushing Freddie away. He then picked up the A-camera and walked over to us.

"Bye, merry Christmas" we said together.

"And we are clear" said Freddie pushing the buttons on his computer to end the show.

"Okay you stay here and help Freddie get out of his flashlight costume" said Carly rushing off downstairs.

"Okay lets get you out of that thing, here lie down" I said helping him onto the floor. I then walked out and left him on the floor calling to me.

"Sam wait, don't you want your present" present yeah I thought rushing back to him.

I pulled him out by his feet until he was safely out then I watched expectantly as he

up. He walked over and pulled something in a shiny blue box off his camera cart.

I took it from him and flopped down in the beanbag chair to open it. A familiar scent filled my nose. Ham filled the box and I couldn't resist a few pieces.

"Thankyou so much Freddie this is the best gift ever" I smiled and leaned over kissing him on the cheek.

"There's more at the bottom" he said smiling at me. I dug my hand in and felt something smooth. I pulled out a small blue box and opened it. It was a silver necklace that had a heart on it and on the back said Sam and Freddie.

It was a very extravagant gift considering we had only been dating a few weeks.

"Wow, this is so beautiful. I got you a gift but its not as amazing as this" I said I felt guilty, I had only gotten him a penny tee that said "Techno Chicken" I thought it was a good mix of our favourite things. I grabbed it out from my backpack and handed it to him, he smiled when he saw what it said.

"This is awesome, I'll wear it now" he pulled off his shirt exposing his abs and then pulled the new one on. "Oh look on the back there's an inscription" he said smiling.

I turned the locket over and smiled at the writing _Sam & Freddie Forever. _I giggled- chiz I was acting like Carly- and ran the chain through my fingers.

"Lets go downstairs and see Carly before she thinks something's going on" he said heading downstairs.

"Wait let me put mine on" I said handing him the necklace and lifting up my hair. He hooked it around my neck and I smiled. He looked at it for a moment before letting me tuck it in my shirt. I handed him his hoodie to cover his new top and we walked to the stairs.

I walked down first and Freddie followed a minute later. Spencer had made a Christmas tree out of junk and it smelled. We were discussing Freddie sticking a hammer to it when his mom walked in.

"Freddie" she gasped and ran over and grabbed the hammer "you know I don't like you using tools" she scolded him.

"I'm just trying to live my life" he complained.

"Well Freddie if someone wants to go to the mall and sit on a certain someone's lap and tell him what he wants for Christmas he better stop complaining and get moving" said his mom.

"Aw does widdle Fweddie wanna go see Santa" I said in a babyish teasing voice.

"No" he scoffed.

"I tried to be vague" whispered his mom, and he rushed her out the door.

"Alright well I gotta go mom bought a new TV" I said to Spencer as I walked to the door.

"You gonna hook it up?" he asked.

"Nah were gonna smash the old one with a baseball bat" I said and walked out the door.

When I got down to the lobby I saw Freddie's mom flirting heavily with Lewbert I almost vomited. Freddie was sitting ignoring them on the bench across from them.

"Hey Fredderly" I smiled walking over to him he looked up and smiled at me.

"You going home?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I'll be back later" I reassured him.

"Cool see you then" he said and quickly hugged me before I got up and walked to the door. But first there was something I had to do I reached into my bag and grabbed out a handful of ham and with my very best throw I sent it straight into Lewbert's face. He screamed and started yelling at me while Mrs Benson looked at me disapprovingly and Freddie laughed so hard he fell off his seat.

After my mom and I finished bashing in the TV Melanie showed up. She smiled and hugged and handed us gifts it was disgusting she got me a pink dress and a pair of high-heels which I politely threw at the wall. Then I stormed off into my/our room.

"Hey Sammy how's it going?" Melanie asked walking into our room and flopping on her bed.

I ignored her and went over to my backpack which was at the end of my bed and pulled out some ham.

"What's that?" she asked pointing to my chest. I looked down and saw my necklace hanging off my neck.

"Oh uh nothing just something Carly gave me" I lied. She stared at it curiously she reached out for it but I smacked her hand away.

"Leave it alone Mel" I said glaring at her.

"So Sammy you got a boyfriend" she asked nudging me gently.

"Ugh" I hated the word boyfriend "Melanie please" I moaned, I certainly wasn't telling her she would tell Carly.

She flipped her straight blonde hair over her shoulder and went over to her things. "Oh Sammy you know you could get a boyfriend if you just put in some effort" she said emptying her makeup bag in-front of the mirror.

"No Mel you are not giving me a makeover we've been through this before" I said yelling.

"Pweeaase for me" she said in a baby voice giving me the puppy dog stare I had invented.

"No" I said fiercely.

"Just for Christmas Sammy Im sure the boy you like would think you're pretty hot" she giggled.

"How do you know about that?" I asked shocked.

"You just have that look" she smiled knowingly.

"Fine you can give me a makeover but no dresses" I said giving in something I rarely did but maybe Freddie would like seeing me like that.

"Yay" she squealed and went to work gossiping as she did my hair and makeup. I heard about all the boys she had dated at boarding school and I told her about iCarly and Freddie whom she seemed strangely interested in. Eventually she finished and smiled at her work, though she wouldn't allow me near a mirror yet. She went through her bags and picked out several outfits all which I denied. She then decided to raid my wardrobe. "Geez don't you have any pink clothes" she said scolding me and just making disapproving noises at my wardrobe.

"No Mel I don't like wearing dresses there too hard to fight in" I smirked thinking of all the times I had actually fought in dresses. Before my mom gave up on putting me in them, she would force me but after the 50th time I came home having ruined my "Pretty dress" she gave up and let me wear my own clothes.

"Ah found something" she smiled at me and pulled out a purple top and some 3quarter pants. Not really sexy but feminine I quickly changed and discovered why she had picked the clothes the top was cut in a provocative manner around my midriff and was way too tight.

"Melanie I don't want to dress like a skunk-bag" I complained grabbing my hoodie to cover myself.

"Aw well at least look first" she said shoving me in front of the mirror. I looked hot but not like me and I wasn't one of those girls who changes themselves for a guy so I washed off the makeup and put a t-shirt and a hoodie on.

My hair however was dead straight. I hated it but there wasn't enough time to shower and everything before I left Carly wanted me home soon and I wanted to see Freddie. I guess I was going as my sister for Christmas.

Suddenly my phone buzzed.

**Hey Sam what r u doing? - Freddie**

_Nothing just enjoying family time __ -Sam_

**Cookies?**

_What?_

**What?**

_What?_

**Mom's been in target forever I'm so bored. **

_Hmm same here I'm gonna head back to Carly's soon wbu? _

**Yeah were going once mom is done here. See u soon x**

_You too x_

"Well Mel I guess you get to have mom to yourself till tomorrow I'm staying at Carly's" I said grabbing my things.

"Oh bye sis" she said and hugged me. "Oh could you do me a favour and ask Carly where she bought the necklace I love the design" she said.

"Crap!" that reminded me Mel had taken off my necklace to do my hair. I ran to the sink where she had put it down but it was gone. "Melanie where's my necklace?" I asked trying to keep calm.

"I dunno Sammy I put it on the sink isn't it there" she stuttered.

"NO ITS NOT!" I shouted freaking out.

"Jeez Sammy relax why is it so special I thought you said Carly bought it for you its not like she'd expect you to wear it" she said thoughtfully.

"This is important Mel where is it?" I questioned again shaking her by the shoulders. I she bumped into me and I felt something cold hit my chest. I looked down to see my necklace around her neck. I furiously grabbed it and tugged it around so I could un-hook it.

"I…I'm sorry" she mumbled not looking at me.

"Look Mel I steal all the time and believe me I'm so proud of you right now but you do not steal from family" I shouted at her.

"Um okay bye Sam I love you" she said as I walked out of the room. I prayed she hadn't noticed the inscription.

I walked out the door of the house and told mom I was going, she just yelled at me to take Frothy our cat to the dentist. I laughed and walked out.

**Freddie's POV **

I walked straight to Carly's when I got back to bushwell. When I came in Spencer was messing around with his tree so I just walked upstairs. I was surprised at what I saw. Carly had her knee's hugged to her body and was crying quietly.

"Hey are you crying?" I asked.

"Just leave me alone" she said not moving.

"Um, okay but for the next iCarly we gotta figure out which video's going up in the first segment" I said confused.

"iCarly? Did you just say for the next iCarly?"

"Yeah, why are you-" I began to ask but she turned around and walked into the studio.

"It's back" she laughed "our studio's back!" she ran over and started saying hello to random objects.

"Hello old car! Hello beanbags! Hello hammer that almost killed me!" she giggled. "It's all back" she ran up to me and hugged me.

"Whoa daddy what's going on here?" said a familiar voice behind me. Sam CRAP! I quickly jumped back out of Carly's arms and looked guiltily over at Sam who Carly then hugged and said something to about juvy.

"Spencer!" Carly yelled and ran out of the room.

We watched her race to the door and run away. Sam looked over at me now accusingly.

"I don't know what happened she hugged me I promise" I said she just eyed me up and down. I saw her reach for something around her neck she twirled the necklace in her fingers and sighed.

"I don't know what's going on with her but we should stop her before she hugs your mom" Sam smirked and grabbed my hand pulling me downstairs.

When we got downstairs she was still being weird. She asked us to move the tree to the middle of the room and decorate it. We did happily but it was a strange Christmas.

After some carolling and all of us vomiting at Carly's special egg-nog I went home.

The next morning was exciting we had Christmas morning at the Shays apartment. I walked over and knocked on the door which Sam answered she stepped back in and Carly giggled at us.

"What?" We asked in unison.

"Mistletoe" she said we looked up to see it hanging over us "go on Freddie give her a kiss".

I leaned in and pecked her on the cheek she smiled at me and punched me in the gut. Yes this was definitely a merry Christmas.

_Hope you enjoyed there will be better stories coming. Especially because the next one is iKiss. I bet your wondering how I'll do that but I have a plan __ merry Christmas. _


	3. iKiss

_Have you been enjoying the stories thanks to my reviewers! Remember I appreciate all ideas about my story I know it seems like another secret Seddie relationship but it will change just wait _

_**COMPETITION! **_

_**I am having a little competition for this story. In the next chapter that will be up in 2 days somebody finds out about Sam and Freddie's relationship "Who is it?"**_

_**HINT: The next chapter/episode is 'iGive Away A Car'!**_

_**Answer correct and you will get a role in a future chapter AND possibly one of my other stories! **_

_Thanks to the following people for reviewing KPfan72491, Complicated-love, bluejay63 and thegoodlife1. Sorry if I missed anyone. _

_Enjoy __ this chapter is part of iKiss. _

_Disclaimer: Yeah I own iCarly and Harry Potter __ I can only dream._

**Freddie's POV **

I am Freddie Benson and today I found a dead fish in my locker, would you believe it was a gift from my girlfriend.

BANG, BANG, BANG! I knocked on Carly's door and poked my head in.

"Hey Carly, is Sam here?" I asked frightened.

"No why?" asked Carly I relaxed for a moment then came in and put the chain on the door.

"Because I pulled a prank on her" I answered Carly proudly.

"You pulled a prank on Sam what were you tired of living? Why would you mess with Sam?" she shouted at me.

"Cause she put a dead fish in my locker" I said taking off my back pack "smell this".

"No gross I don't wanna smell your fishy backpack" she said swatting it away. "what prank did you play on Sam?"

I was about to reply when Sam opened the door caught by the deadbolt.

"OPEN THE DOOR" she shouted pushing at it.

"Call the police" I said to Carly as ran behind her to hide.

"OPEN THIS DOOR" she shouted again.

"Leave me alone Sam we're even" I said frightened as she snapped the bolt and pushed through the door.

"Come here Benson" she yelled pulling Gibby with her. I had handcuffed her to him as payback.

"You handcuffed her to Gibby?" asked Carly.

"She put a dead fish in my locker" I retorted.

"Gibby's way worse than a dead fish!" yelled Sam who was getting angrier by the second.

"My mom thinks I'm awesome" said Gibby adorably. We all looked at him in silence for a moment.

"Gimme the key" yelled Sam.

"Give her the key" added Carly.

"Only if she promises-"

"AAAAAGGGGHHHH" yelled Sam as she began chasing me pulling Gibby along with her. But she caught me and pinned me to the table.

"Where's the key?" she yelled in my ear.

"In my front pants pocket left side" I said giving up.

"Get the key out of his pocket" Sam said to Carly.

"Ew no!" said Carly not wanting to get it.

"Just let me up and I'll give you the key" I said defeated.

Sam moved back and I grabbed it, I quickly unlocked them and Gibby ran off screaming.

"Like Gibby's therapist didn't have enough to deal with" Carly scolded.

Sam was still glaring at me. She grabbed my shirt collar and tugged me towards her. We were inches apart and though I feared for my life I still enjoyed the closeness.

"Come on, you put a dead fish in my locker, I handcuffed you to Gibby we're even" I pleaded.

"Yay who wants lemonade" Carly said trying to save me from Sam, but she was ignored and Sam tugged at me again.

"I don't play to get even" she said coming closer and closer "mama plays to win" she said and pushed me away. I backed up and tried to fix my collar. "I'm gonna get you, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but I'm gonna get you" she said.

"I'm not scared" I said lying.

"Really?" she said threateningly and then she turned and walked out slamming the door.

I grabbed the pot behind me and rushed off to throw up.

**Sam's POV **

I sat in Freddie's room watching Girly-Cow on his flat screen while he lay next to me on his computer. The episode ended and I turned off the TV. I scooted to see what he was doing. He was adding things to the iCarly website of course.

"You are so lame" I smirked as he continued to do tech stuff. He looked up and noticed my closeness. He immediately scooted pulling his baseball bat with him. He had been like this all day, we may be dating but we still classify each other as enemies.

"Okay crazy" I said getting up "I have to go to the movies now with Carly I'll see you later".

"What are you seeing?" he asked sitting up as well.

"'The first kiss'" I said hinting at him.

"Oh that teen girl movie it's going to be terrible" he said obviously not getting my point.

"Bye then" I sighed and leaned over kissing him on the cheek. He ran his hand through my hair and looked up at me; his eyes sent shivers down my back. I felt myself lean closer to him our lips almost touching. Suddenly he blinked and leaned away looking nervous.

"Uh… bye" he smiled and I left.

**Freddie's POV**

I walked into iCarly rehearsal nervously still clutching my bat.

"Hey what's that for?" asked Carly.

"Nothing, as long as Sam keeps her distance" I said stepping around her cautiously.

"Relax, I'm too tired to get you back tonight" said Sam. I settled myself into a beanbag across from her.

"So how was 'The First Kiss'?" I asked.

"Worst movie ever" said Carly.

"I told you guys that movie was gonna be awful, I mean even the title 'The First Kiss'" I explained.

"I know" said Carly reaching for some popcorn.

"So who was yours?" Sam asked Carly.

"Who was my what?"

"Your first kiss" said Sam. I looked at Carly expectantly.

"Sam" said Carly embarrassed.

"Come on were all friends here" she said and then looked at me "well two friends and a co-worker". I rolled my eyes and Sam continued to badger Carly "So who was your first kiss?"

"Okay" said Carly giving in "It was Ben Hoopsher" Sam and I laughed.

"Nobody's last name is Hoopsher" I laughed.

"Yes it is" she said "he kissed me under a cumquat tree and his lips tasted like potato salad" she sighed.

"Was it good" asked Sam.

"Oh just an average little kiss" she said.

"No the potato salad" said Sam.

"Oh yeah really good" Carly laughed.

"Nice" Sam added. "My first kiss was with Buddy Hinton at a Cuttlefish concert, in a porta-potty".

"Hmm so romantic" I said, truthfully I just didn't want to hear this about my girlfriend.

"Whatever" she said glaring at me "all I know is now I cant stop thinking about potato salad" she got up from her beanbag "does that little market across the street stay open late?"

"Yeah till 10" Carly replied.

"Does that skeevy guy still hang out, out front?"

"Yeah" said Carly. Sam grabbed the bat and left.

"So who was your first kiss?" asked Carly.

"You don't need to know" I bluffed.

"I absolutely need to know" said Carly getting up from her bean bag and following me across the room.

"Okay then just tell me her first name" said Carly.

"Huh is that a new ceiling?" I asked changing the subject.

"Who was your first kiss?" Carly laughed.

"I haven't had my first kiss" I admitted.

"Oh shut up" she laughed.

"I've never kissed anyone" I said again.

"But what about that rotten girl you dated last year… uh Valerie, you kissed her right?" she asked.

"No, well for like half a second at school with a bunch of other kids hanging around, but no I've never had a _real_ kiss"

"Oh, well I think its kind of sweet that you haven't kissed anyone yet" said Carly.

"Its not sweet, its lame" I said "and you gotta swear you wont tell Sam" I added.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about-"

"Carly I mean it" I cut her off.

She dropped it after that, I couldn't deal with telling Sam that I had never kissed anyone, because it would make our first kiss very awkward.

That night we had iCarly. We were just about to finish when Sam stopped us and came up to the camera.

"You guys all know our technical producer Freddie" she said "show yourself to the people Freddie". I turned the camera towards myself puzzled.

"Hello?"

"That was Freddie who last week handcuffed me to a nerd, so now guess what" she stepped so her face was completely in the camera. "Freddie's never kissed a girl, never not once" she said I looked at her in shock "I heard him say so myself, and I have Carly as a witness" Carly looked stunned "Ok later" Sam finished and walked out.

Carly chased her screaming "Sam you just ruined Freddie's life".

I just stood shocked unable to move and let my camera fall to the ground.

School was hell after that I was teased so much I had to go home and lock myself in my room.

**Sam's POV **

Freddie wasn't going to school and he missed all the iCarly rehearsals that week so I wasn't surprised he wasn't at iCarly that night. Carly was upset to.

"You like ruined Freddie's whole life and you don't even care" she shouted storming across the room.

"Okay I'll go apologise" I grumbled.

"It doesn't even matter if you apologise, kids are still gonna give him a hard time cause you can't take back what you said" she yelled again.

"Look I didn't mean-" I began.

"You went to far this time you can't fix it!" she cut me off.

BEEP the alarm for the show went off and Carly grabbed the camera.

"We gotta start the show" she sighed.

"Well how am I supposed to do the show when you've made me feel all depressed?" I asked.

"I dunno just get in-front of the camera and do it"

"In 5, 4, 3, 2" she said impersonating Freddie by forgetting the 1.

"I'm Sam"

"And I'm Carly"

"And this is iCarly"

"The only web-show that contains no trans-fats"

"And keeps kitty's litter-box smelling fresh all day"

"And now what you've all been waiting for"

"Carly and I are gonna have our very first"

"MEATBALL WAR" We yelled in unison.

"We have our slingshots" I said and held them up.

"And 100 meatballs" we held them up.

"But before we start our meatball war" I stopped her "I wanna say something".

PING I turned off the music.

"Last week on the show I told you guys that Freddie never kissed a girl, and that was really personal and I shouldn't have said it on the show" I sighed. "And for all you people out there who've been teasing Freddie about it LAY OFF! Cause I bet a whole bunch of you haven't kissed anyone either" I said threateningly "including me".

I looked over to Carly's shocked face "Yeah I've never kissed anyone, so if you wanna tease someone about it tease me, which is a bad idea unless you live near a hospital".

"Uh… our meatball war will be happening soon, but for now please enjoy this picture of a man with shrimp up his nose" Carly said running to the computer to put it up.

"Why'd you stop the show?" I asked.

"That was amazing what you just did"

"Eh" I shrugged.

"You lied so people would stop teasing Freddie" she said.

"I didn't lie" I said guiltily.

"Wait you've seriously never kissed anyone?" she asked.

"You shocked?" I said.

"Well only cause you always seemed so willing" Carly laughed.

"I'm gonna go talk to Freddie" I said and began walking out, but not before taking the bowl of meatballs.

I walked up to the window of the fire escape were Freddie was sitting listening to some depressing music. I knocked on the window and he let me come sit on the window sill.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing" he said walking over to his music and turning it off.

"Meatball?" I asked offering it to him.

"No thanks" he said confused so I threw it over the balcony. "That was really brave, what you said". He turned to me.

"You heard?" I asked shocked.

"You didn't think I'd miss iCarly" he smiled.

"I'm sorry" I sighed "about telling people you never kissed anyone, and about putting blue cheese dressing in your shampoo bottle, and about sending your cell-phone to Cambodia, everything okay" I said.

He just smirked "so this means your not gonna mess with me anymore?" he asked stupidly.

"No, I'm still gonna mess with you, I'm just gonna apologize every couple of years so I can start fresh again" I smiled.

"Good" he smiled.

"Good?"

"Yeah, it'd be too weird if you didn't make my life miserable all the time" he laughed. "But maybe you could pull back just a little bit?"

"I don't think so"

"Yeah I didn't either" he said.

"It's so dumb" I scoffed.

"What do you mean" he asked.

"You now how people get all freaked out over there first kiss, its stupid".

"So you weren't lying, you've really never kissed anyone?"

"Nope, Sometimes I just wish I could get it out of the way" I said.

"Yeah me too"

"You know just so I can stop worrying about it"

"Yeah" he sighed and then laughed to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Tell me"

"Nah it's dumb"

"Say it"

"Ok, Well I was just gonna say-"

"That we should kiss" I said finishing for him.

"You're gonna break my arm now right" he said suddenly scared.

"No" I just shook my head.

"Well should we?" he asked "Just so both of us can get it over with".

"Hmm, just to get it over with" I said sitting up.

"Just to get it over with" he repeated.

"And you swear we both go right back to hating each other as soon as it's over with"

"Oh totally, and we never ever tell anyone" he added.

"Never" we looked at each other silently for a moment. "Well lean".

He did and our lips met. I felt fireworks fly up in the sky. I kept my eyes open for a moment, I was worried if I closed them he would disappear. But the kiss deepened and I sank in closing my eyes just as he pulled away.

"Well that was um…"

"Nice"

"Yeah nice uh…"

"Good work" I said lost for words.

"Yeah you to" I climbed out the window to go back inside.

"Hey" he said and I turned around "Hate you" he smirked.

"Hate you too" I said smiling as well and then I walked off down the hallway.

**Freddie's POV**

Wow. Was all I could think as I watched the girl of my dreams walk down the hallway,

My first kiss walked down the hallway.

The girl I think I loved walk down the hallway.

The girl I just told I hate walk down the hallway.

I couldn't leave it like this I wanted to do more than hate her, I jumped off my seat and rushed after her.

"Sam wait!" I called.

"Freddie" she turned around.

"I don't want to go back to hating you I want to be more" I said breathlessly.

She just looked at me, then grabbed something from around her neck. Her Christmas gift from me I had got it because I wanted her to know I wanted to be hers and now hopefully she would return the feeling.

She just stared into my eyes, and then for the second time tonight she kissed me. It was amazing.

"But do the rules still apply?" she asked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"We don't tell anyone?"

"Yeah" I breathed.

"Well lets go Freddie" she grabbed my hand.

"Where to?" I asked.

"iCarly" she smiled and we rushed off to the studio.

_Did you like it? Its official now there together yay and now the real story starts _

_**Remember Review and Compete!**_


	4. iGive Away a Car: Part 1

_iGive away a car! Is there more to be said _

_**AND THE WINNER'S ARE… "**__**Geekquality"! AND "OH SO IRIS"! **_

_Thankyou to everybody who reviewed and entered my little competition. Stick around for more!_

_Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly it would be exactly the way it is now _

**Sam's POV **

I stood in the elevator at bushwell plaza with Freddie. We had walked home together after school late because I had detention as usual and he had an AV club meeting. I pressed the button reluctantly, as soon as we got to level 8 we would have to part.

1 He looked over at me feeling the same way and said nothing.

2 I smiled back and scooted over to him.

3 His eyes widened as if to say _this is risky!_

4 I moved closer I like risk taking.

5 He leaned in and I stepped on to my tiptoes.

6 Our lips met warm and sweet his hands rested on my waist.

7 I felt our lips part and his breath on my neck. 

8 We parted and I winked at him as the doors sprung open.

Telling Carly was important and we had gone to tell her as soon as we made it official but thing's were complicated than they seemed…

_Flashback _

_We sat nervously on Carly's couch it was Sunday movie night. I saw Freddie eyeing the door and I immediately shifted so if he tried to run I would be able to catch him. He noticed me watching him and looked away guiltily. _

"_Who wants special lemonade?" came Carly's voice from behind the kitchen island. I jumped up at her voice breaking into my thoughts. _

"_Uh yeah" I said not focusing on what I was doing. _

"_Really?" she sounded shocked for some reason but I was far away lost in thought. _

_She walked over and placed something in-front of me which I ignored. I looked back up at Freddie who looked disgustedly at it. _

"_So what are we watching" Carly said cheerfully plopping down on the couch. I didn't say a word "Sam?" _

"_What?" I said with a little too much muster. Carly shrunk back grabbing Freddie's shoulder protectively, I glared then at Freddie who immediately shrugged her off. _

"_Uh Sam?" Freddie asked cautiously. _

"_Yeah" I replied in the same tone. _

"_You okay there?" He said slightly amused now. _

"_Yeah whatever Benson, lets get this over with" I said grumpily. _

"_Sam you love movie night especially when you get to choose" Carly whined annoyed and confused. _

"_Of course I do its just…" I stopped searching for the right words. _

"_We have to tell you something" Freddie finished for me. _

_Carly still looked confused. She stared expectantly at us Freddie was awfully close and I was just looking at my lap silently. _

_Freddie cleared his throat and I looked up it was my turn to say something. "So you know Carly… we've been friends for a while… but… however it seems that… uh… Freddie and I are good friends…" I rambled, Freddie just laughed. _

"_Carly, Sam and I are dating" He said grabbing my hand. _

_Carly's face was one of shock and then amusement and then she burst out laughing. Holding her sides she rolled around on the floor. Tears fell from her eyes after a few minutes of fake laughter from Freddie and I she got up. _

"_That was good guys really convincing that's probably the only thing in the world that would scare Sam" she said and went to clean up the mess she had made on the floor._

"_Told you it wouldn't work nub" I said glancing at Freddie with pleading eyes._

"_You suggested it" He said scooting away from me. _

After that we decided not to tell Carly. It would be easier to tell her later in the relationship when things were more serious. So we had begun a secret relationship, we had meeting places and everything but testing our limits was quickly becoming our favourite game. Like now on the elevator.

**Freddie's POV**

We walked out to see a tray of fresh cupcakes and a bowl of icing but no Carly.

"Looks like the magic pixies left us a gift" Sam smiled. We walked over and she dug her hand into the bowl of icing. I watched as she licked her fingers clean.

"Hmm" I said leaning over to the tray and grabbing a cupcake "wanna play cupcake slam?" Sam looked up at me with icing on her chin.

"You're on Benson" she smiled an evil grin at me "what's the bet?"

"A kiss, loser kisses the winner" I smirked she put up a sticky hand for me to shake.

"Deal" we said together. We both grabbed cakes and began smothering them with icing.

"Hey what are you guys doing" asked Carly walking downstairs.

"Getting ready to play cupcake slam" I said in a ridiculous voice. I felt Sam kick me lightly in the shin for that.

"Well I wanna play" said Carly.

"Well hurry grab a cupcake" Sam smiled and Carly reached for a cupcake.

"What's the bet?" she asked. I immediately froze worried about what to say now.

"Loser has to drink pickle juice" laughed Sam. She lied without stuttering or breaking a sweat it was truly amazing to watch.

"Ew I don't want to drink pickle juice" said Carly clearly grossed out by our choice of bet. I laughed thinking she would have been grossed more by the real bet.

"Well you better throw that cupcake hard and hope it's sticky" I said getting weirder. Another nudge from Sam I was going to pay later.

"That's not something you hear everyday" said Carly as we walked to take our throwing positions.

"Ok in 5, 4, 3, 2, cupcakes!" I yelled. We all threw and waited yelling useless encouragement at our cupcakes.

Carly and I cheered as Sam's cupcake fell to the ground. We high-fived and cheered. I walked to the bench Carly held the cup while I poured the juice.

"Okay Sam you ready?" I asked smiling, she was probably mad she thought up this bet now.

Carly and I watched in amazement as Sam chugged down the drink in only a few seconds. She wiped her mouth and smiled at us.

Beep! Carly's phone went off. "Ooh that guy Geoffrey's on his way up".

"Who's Geoffrey?" asked Sam.

"You know the one who emailed us about all that-" she began but was cut off by Spencer who went off on an insane ramble about a spaceship he'd one.

Geoffrey arrived and we went upstairs. I noticed that Sam wasn't behind me and immediately went back to get her.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she raced back towards me.

"Getting some more pickle juice" she smiled "that stuff's addictive".

"Ok then" I laughed and she stepped forward. "Wait you lost the bet" I said stopping her.

"Yeah and I drank my pickle juice" she looked up at me confused.

"Yeah but I didn't get my kiss" I smirked.

"Oh" she said and then hopped onto her tiptoes to kiss me she was an inch away when I jumped back. "What?" she asked confused.

"On second thought maybe not" I said smiling "your breath smells like pickles". I laughed and walked off to the studio with Sam close behind me.

**Carly's POV **

Sam and Freddie got sidetracked somehow and took a few extra minutes to get into the studio. I ignored it and sat down with Geoffrey.

I went to grab some water and when I got back they were sitting there Freddie was sitting backwards on a chair and Sam plopped on a beanbag at Freddie's feet.

"Wait so your dad wants to just give away a brand new car?" I asked.

"Yeah he does it once every few years it's good publicity for the dealership" he replied.

"Cool" Said Freddie looking up. Sam followed his gaze and I watched as their eyes met and a hint of a smile appeared on Sam's lips.

"So what kind of contest?" I asked focusing on the subject at hand and not the two teens sitting across from me.

"How about guess the number of zits on Freddie's butt" suggested Sam, well that failed. Freddie glared at Sam who was smiling a cheeky grin now.

"Well that's really gross" said Geoffrey. I felt myself turning red at their behaviour. "No you see my dad wants the contest to be a brain buster, you know something you really gotta figure out" he said.

"Oh like how many of Sam's relatives are on parole" said Freddie getting his revenge.

"Hey don't go bagging on my Aunt Maggie, cousin Garth and uncle Morris" she said.

Things went on like this for a while we discussed the actual brain buster which I couldn't work out but Freddie claimed to know Geoffrey decided it was time to leave.

We left my bickering friends to themselves and walked downstairs.

"Sorry about them" I sighed "they can be a handful sometimes".

"Nah its fine there cool" he laughed.

"Really there not" I said happy he was being so polite.

"I used to have friends like that" he said shockingly.

"Really how'd you handle them?" I asked curios I had used every last trick to get them to be nice to each other and nothing worked.

"Nothing I didn't need to they fell in love" he said bluntly. I stopped in my tracks and tried to hold in the laughter. Geoffrey turned to me confused, I fell to the floor almost in tears of laughter.

"What?" he asked.

"Sam and Freddie, together?" I said through laughs "That's ridiculous".

…..

I thought about what Geoffrey had said all day "they fell in love", but Sam and Freddie would never… it was impossible. Still I couldn't shake the feeling that Geoffrey was somewhat right, I shivered at the thought and put it to the back of my mind so we could do iCarly.

My eyes however weren't willing to cooperate I kept noticing things. A wink, a smile a touch everything seemed suspicious to me now and keeping my feelings silent was very difficult.

We finished the show without any hiccups and immediately went online to check our ratings.

"Well?" I said as Freddie did his tech stuff.

"We just beat our old record by 300 viewers!" said Freddie, Sam and I cheered and hugged at our victory and then in the spirit of the moment I hugged Freddie. I heard Sam's cheering behind me stop momentarily and Freddie froze. I pulled away and we continued awkwardly for a moment. Before deciding on smoothie's as our reward.

…

**Sam's POV**

I ran into the lobby of bushwell plaza after school, I had detention so I wasn't able to walk back with Carly or Freddie. As I entered the lobby I was immediately attacked by a fruit throwing Lewbert.

"NO TEENS IN MY LOBBY!" he shouted as I ducked missing the mango that skimmed past my head. I quickly rounded the corner collecting the fruit salad Carly had packed me for lunch as an attempt to get me to eat healthier. I poked my head around the corner and began throwing random pieces of fruit at Lewbert.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone step into the lobby. They received several screams and a peach as they bolted past Lewbert.

"Sam?" asked Freddie as he ducked past me.

"Hey Freddo" I smiled as I nailed Lewbert in the mole with a strawberry.

"What are you- I don't wanna know" he said turning and heading for the elevator.

"Hey don't you wanna throw some fruit at a mean doorman with your girlfriend?" I asked leaving my battle for a moment.

"Whoa Sam not so loud what if someone hears you?" said Freddie shushing me.

"Chill out nobody's gonna hear, why are you so nervous all of a sudden?" I asked concerned.

"Well its just Carly has been suspicious, I think… like after that hug, and now she keeps watching us and-" I cut off his nervous rambles with my lips, Freddie sank into the moment happily. I grabbed his collar and he pushed me back against the wall I gasped as he lifted me off my tiptoes briefly.

We broke apart both breathing heavily, I moved back in to go for round two but Freddie pulled back.

"What?" I asked annoyed at his abruptness.

"I have to go and help my mom with something… uh ill see you at iCarly rehearsals in a few" he said quickly rushing towards the elevator" I grabbed him by his schoolbag and pulled him towards me.

"Your moms at work Freddie" I breathed menacingly down his neck.

"Fine" Freddie sighed "Spencer got his new proton cruiser and I really want to see it" said Freddie looking at his feet.

"Geez that is the nerdiest thing I have ever heard. You would rather play with a spaceship toy than make out with your girlfriend" I chuckled and shook my head. Freddie just continued looking at his feet. I sighed "Go, if you must".

"Thanks" he said placing a kiss on my cheek and rushing off to the elevator. I rolled my eyes and returned to my fight with Lewbert, I eventually ran out of fruit and decided to got but not before throwing my lunchbox into the side of Lewbert's head.

…..

A few hours later as we filmed iCarly I noticed Freddie's fears had been true. Carly watched us like a hawk everything we did, it was stressing me out so I was almost put over the edge when I saw who our contest winner was.

"Nevel!" exclaimed Carly.

"That's right Carly Shay, I won the car. AND YOU HAVE TO GIVE IT TO ME!" shouted Nevel nearly jumping from his seat "Isn't this delicious, I just feel like spinning in a celebratory fashion" he then began spinning in his chair cheering for himself.

We signalled for Freddie to cut the feed from Nevel's camera.

"Well anyway… have a goodnight" stuttered Carly.

"Yeah and remember" I added.

"Eat your socks" said Carly.

"Not your vegetables" I finished.

"And we're clear" said Freddie.

"I cant believe that nub!" I shouted.

"Can we do anything?" Carly asked Freddie.

"No the law says we have to give him his car" said Freddie exasperated.

BING

"That's the iCarly email!" said Freddie opening it.

**To: iCarly**

**From: Nevel Paperman**

**Oh how delightful, Ill meet you tomorrow morning at 9 at your building and you can take me to get my prize. **

**-Nevel**

**PS: NO FUNNY BUISNESS. **

Carly read the email aloud. The three of us groaned in unison and began to prepare for whatever Nevel had planned for us.

…..

**Freddie's POV **

I sat at my kitchen table eating breakfast enjoying the silence. My mom had worked the late shift and was still in bed. I sighed looking at the clock 8.45 almost time to meet Nevel. I was still in awe over what a conniving little bast-

"Morning Fredweird!" chirped Sam as she burst through my door.

"Hey perky!" I said mocking her. "Why so happy we're about to give a free car to Nevel. Ne-vel!".

"I know but im kinda hoping he'll do something to deserve a punch in the face and ill have a chance to test my left hook, I've been working on it" she smiled proudly, I shook my head and leaned in to give her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"You're really cute, you know that?" I said laughing.

"I know that if you call me cute again I might have to test my punches on you" she said glaring at me.

"We have to head over to Carly's now or we'll be late" I chuckled.

"So what?" said Sam leaning in. I ran my fingers through her golden hair as she came closer, we kissed and before I knew we were having a full blown make-out session on the couch.

5 minutes later I checked my watch, we were definitely late now.

"Carly's gonna kill us isn't she" sighed Sam getting up.

"Yeah I said that 5 minutes ago" said Freddie getting up and embracing Sam.

"I just cant get enough of you Freddie" said Sam sarcastically.

"Really?" I laughed. Grabbing her and pinning her to the door of my apartment and placing light kisses down her collarbone.

We opened the door and began a walk and kiss type scenario, neither of us noticing the other person walking up the hallway until we broke apart.

"Well isn't this delightful!"

"NEVEL!" we screamed in unison.

…

_**You like, review and tell me part two up soon!**_


	5. iGive Away a Car: Part 2

_**Hello again! Thanks for the reviews you guys are awesome :D BTW I have been very sick just got out of hospital (had my appendix removed, followed by a collapsed lung) so during the time I have off I am gonna write like mad!**_

_**Please check out my profile for an update on everything I have going on :D**_

_**Here's iGive Away A Car: Part 2**_

**Sam's POV**

So here's the scenario, my secret boyfriend and I just made out in a public hallway not realising someone was there. We finally realise that it is our arch nemesis Nevel Paperman who will use this secret to destroy us, so I do the only rational thing.

I jump him, knock him over and scream "tell and you're dead".

"Get off of me you evil little shrew!" he shouts back.

"Promise not to tell and I will!" I shout though all reasoning is gone.

"Get off me or I tell!" he squeals. I refuse but feel Freddie lifting me off of him.

"Calm down Sam or he'll just tell anyway" he breathes, his arms around my waist relax as do I. Nevel rises to his feet and brushes himself off.

"Now is that anyway to treat a guest" scoffs Nevel "Hmm no brain, no manners huh no wonder you settled for Freddie" I jumped then.

"Lemme' at him" I screamed struggling in his Freddie's grasp. He just holds my arms to him until I stop and then relaxes his grip, his hands slide down my arms to my hands and I twine my fingers with his.

"Aw so cute" Nevel winks "Now here's the deal you don't want me to tell Carly and I wont so long as you do something for me" he smirks as he says this.

"What do you want us to do?" Asks Freddie nervously.

"You will just have to wait and see" he says and turns for the door. We all go inside and I see Nevel smile as Freddie and I part. I sit on the couch and call for Carly who comes slowly down the stairs.

"Hello Carly" says Nevel in that creepy polite way of his.

"Hi Nevel" she says.

"Whatever can we just get this over with?" I ask.

"Well that's a little-" but Carly stops him.

"Lets go".

…

The five of us get into Spencers car Carly sits in the front and Nevel seats himself between Freddie and I.

"Hmm" he says tapping his cheek with his finger "You know Sam I never realised what a beautiful girl you are, such beautiful hair" he twists a lock of my hair in his finger while I sit there fists clenched. Carly looks at me in shock not noticing how close to snapping Freddie is. He carefully grabs the end of Nevel's seat belt and pulls snapping Nevel back into place.

Carly giggles and turns back around I give Freddie a thankyou glance while Nevel glares at him.

He whispers so nobody up front will hear. "Look Benson, im not telling so you play nice got it".

Freddie turns to him and spits his words "Touch Sam again and ill put you through the window". Nevel leans away fury in his eyes and doesn't say a word for the rest of the car trip.

When we arrive Freddie and I get out of the car but Nevel stops Carly "Can we talk a sec in private" he says looking directly at Freddie.

"Um ok… you two go ahead" she says to us Freddie walks around to my side and we reluctantly walk off. As soon as were out of sight I have Freddie pinned to the side of a car.

"That was so hot!"

…

**Carly's POV**

I watch sadly as my friends walk off leaving me alone with Nevel. Im not sure where Spencer went but I wish he'd come back.

"So Carly" says Nevel "You look just gorgeous today" he smiles and I lean away from him. "Relax Shay (Shae whats the right spelling?) this isn't about you, its about your "friends" Sam and Freddie" he said coldly.

"What about them?" Said Carly anxious.

"Did you ever consider that maybe they like each other?" he said bluntly.

"Uh yeah of course they do but im not telling them that!" said Carly.

"What why not!" he yelled back.

"Because I don't want them dating it would be chaos and if they broke up it would ruin iCarly" I said matter of factly.

"Oh… well that's all lets go get my car" says Nevel. I watch him momentarily wondering what he's up to but I ignore it and follow him into the dealership.

...

Sam's POV

At the sound of car doors slamming Freddie and I parted and headed around the corner to find .

"I wonder what kind of car they're gonna give us" said Freddie running his fingers over a silver car.

"You mean give Nevel!" I said annoyed "I still cant believe that nub won our contest". When Freddie didn't respond I looked up to see a man with greased hair wearing a suit and a nametag. I took a jumpy step towards him "Hey, Excuse me we're looking for the owner" I said.

"Well stop looking you've found him, Don Flonkin what kind of car can I put you in?" he shook hands with both of us a smile plastered across his oily face.

"Uh, we're from iCarly" said Freddie.

"Yeah, well im from Wisconsin" he said cheerfully, Freddie and I glanced at eachother confused "So what kind of car you looking for something sporty, something functional something spunctional? Look at me im making up words that's how much I care about putting you in the right car-" I cut him off there.

"Can you stop talking for two seconds!" I said supressing a yell.

"We're not here to buy a car" Freddie explained, but Mr Flonkin just began to walk off no longer interested in us. "HEY! SIR!" Freddie yelled as he walked away from us.

"DUDE GET BACK HERE!" I added he returned to us quickly now seemingly annoyed.

"Look I dont have time for games!" he said.

"We're not playing games" I said this dude was getting annoying.

"We're giving away one of your cars on our webshow" explained Freddie.

"Well who the blazes told you to do that?" asked Mr Flonkin angrily.

"Your son! He set up a contest!" I said on the verge of screaming.

"I dont have a son just two daughters!" said Mr Flonkin. Freddie and I shared another look of worry.

"You dont have a son?" Freddie said about to freak out. Mr Flonkin rambled something as Carly and Nevel walked up behind him.

"Here he is!" said Carly boredly.

"Hello iCarly people." Nevel began in his creepy way "Where's my car!" he shouted.

"We're getting it!" shouted Carly I nudged Freddie.

"Hmmm we may not be getting it" he said.

"WHAT?" said Carly.

"This nut-loaf says he doesnt know anything about our contest" I explained.

"What?" said Nevel.

"Be quiet!" said Carly I could see that she wanted to slap him across the face.

"MAKE ME" he yelled back. Mr Flonkin walked off then leaving us to deal with Nevel. "Well?" said Nevel.

"Well?" I mocked him.

"iCarly ran an online contest, I entered and I won a car and if you dont give me one im going to report you to the LCC for fraud!" Yelled Nevel.

"Oooh!" said Carly now enjoying her chance to mock Nevel.

"And have iCarly shut down!" Nevel added menacingly.

...

Nevel's threats put us on a low for the rest of the afternoon. We returned to Carly's apartment followed by Nevel, who wouldn't shut up. It had been a stressful day and in a fit of annoyed rage I grabbed Nevel and threw him taking us both to the floor. Carly and Freddie grabbed at us pulling me off of Nevel, Freddie stepped between us to end the fight and when I saw the warning look in his eyes I composed myself. Then Nevel informed us that if we didnt provide him with a car we would be subject to immediate termination he had proof aswell on paper.

Wait!

"Wait a minute why do you have that printed out?" asked Carly sharing my thought.

Nevel hesitated "Because I like to print things" Bull-Chiz!

"No!" Said Freddie catching on "You'd only print that out if you knew you were gonna need it" Freddie pointed an accusing finger at Nevel.

"Yeah, how'd you know there was gonna be a problem getting you the car" I added.

"Oh please I dont have time to be interviewed" said Nevel waving a hand dissmisively at us.

"YOU SET THIS WHOLE THING UP!" shouted Carly. "That Geoffery guy or whatever his real name is, you sent him to us, didn't you?" she added putting the final pieces together.

"Well I dont know I send a lot of guys a lot of places" he said smirking.

"You evil evil little elf!" Carly turned for the door.

"You can't prove anything, but I can prove that you owe me a car, and I better get it or you'll RUE THIS DAY! RUE IT" he pointed to close to Carly's face and she bit into his finger, and walked inside.

"You'll get your car!" said Freddie.

"When?"

"Soon!" I yelled. And then we walked inside away from the literally ticking Nevel.

...

Later that evening while Carly and Spencer were out buying a car from Socko's frien Otto, Freddie and I sat on Carly's living room floor. Spencer had somehow lost the couch and we had decided not to ask. I used Freddie as a foot rest as usual and rested my head on a pillow while we watched celebrities underwater.

"I cant believe Drake Bell can do that" said Freddie his head cocked to one side.

"Do what? Im just glad he doesn't wear a shirt underwater" I said teasing. Freddie leaned over to me covering my eyes "Stop it I have to see the cute shirtless Drake Bell" I said through laughter.

"No way!" said Freddie as he held his hands firm. I grabbed his wrists and was about to tackle him when Freddie's phone rang out playing Ke$ha's 'Cannibal'.

"Why is that your ringtone?" I asked laughing as he quickly tried to answer it.

"Hello" he said politely. "Oh"

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Nevel" he mouthed. I grabbed the phone from his hand then.

"Hey nub listen you better-" I began bu was cut off.

"I have the full expose written about your secret relationship and I have pictures too, so if you want this kept quiet listen up!" he shouted. I pushed the speaker phone button so Freddie could hear aswell.

"We're listening" I said through clenched teeth.

"Good here's what I want" he talked slowly to build his own suspense, I felt my nails digging into my palms " I know by now you obviously have a plan schemed up so you are going to tell me what you have planned" he said smoothly.

I looked at Freddie, he returned my look of worry. We couldn't tell him could we? If we did we could lose iCarly. If we didn't we could lose Carly.

"Nothing to say huh" said Nevel I realised niether of us had said anything for several minutes. So instead I ran to the kitchen and grabbed some foil. Freddie looked bewildered when I put it up to the phone.

"Uh what was that?" I asked rolling it in my fingers to make a crackling sound "Sorry think you're breaking up!" I hung up and dropped the phone to the floor. Freddie's face was still bewildered.

"Relax" I said putting a hand on his cheek, he smiled slightly and I leaned in kissing him. We both knew what we had gotten ourselves into and it was finally sinking in.

...

Freddie's POV

We had everything planned and to my and Sam's surprise there were no posts on Nevel's website. It was a relief but we were unnerved not knowing what he had planned now. We waited by the car ready to surprise Nevel. We were waiting for Carly to get the keys she had left with Spencer.

"So you two surprised by the lack of updates on Nevelocity?" he asked with a hint of a smile.

"Please as if we care" Said Sam rolling her eyes. Nevel returned the gesture.

"Well you should be. I am keeping this secret and I am gonna use it to destroy you!" He said menacingly "Oh you just wait this will be fun"

As Sam was about to reply Carly walked out to us "Are you ready Nevel?" she asked I could hear the nerves in her voice.

"Yes my heart is pounding" he said sarcastically throwing his arms up.

"Good maybe it'll explode!" said Sam arms crossed her glare never leaving him.

"I didn't come here to be insulted" he whined "You dont even have a car for me do you?" the annoying smirk was back.

"Oh yes we do" I added smirking back. "1"

"2" said Carly.

"Yank" I called as Freddie and I pulled away the sheet covering the rusted out car. Nevel immediatley called the car "poop" dismissing it because it wasn't new.

"I knew you iCarlys' would try to pull a fast one!" he shouted.

"Who says pull a fast one?" I whispered leaning into Freddie's chest momentarily.

Nevel ignored us and called out a candidate from the LCC who told us that we needed "A unique vehichle that has never been state registered and can travel under its own power at a speed of at least 25 miles per hour" and we didn't have any of those.

We pleaded our case and got 24 hours to find one. We finished our creepy conversation with Nevel by dicussing haberdasherie's and then he stormed off in a huff.

...

When we got back upstairs Carly went into her apartment without saying a word. I stood in the hallway for a while with Sam "wanna go get a smoothie?" she asked. I nodded and we proceeded down to the Groovy Smoothie.

I ordered and payed for Sam's smoothie and then we sat at our usual table.

"So you scared about what Nevel said?" She asked.

"Yep"

"So do you think we should give in and just tell people?" she asked.

"Nope" she looked shocked, I took a big sip of my drink and looked at her.

"Why?"

"Because, I know that in the long run this secret is better for us, at least for now" he sighed and took another sip of his smoothie "And I am sure we can handle Nevel, especially because he is holding onto it so we dont have to worry about it for a while we have to worry about the car thing"

Sam looked suprised and then simply smiled "Smart thinking Fredward"

...

Carly's POV

"You're brilliant thats the best idea" I squealed wrapping my hair in a towel. "We sure it will work though?" I asked.

"Yeah it goes the right speed on its own, and its never been registered" smiled Freddie from the couch. I went upstairs and changed, when I got back downstairs Spencer was out of sight and Sam and Freddie were on the couch beaming at eachother. I noticed that they were closer than usual, Freddie's arm hung around the edge of the couch grazing Sam's shoulder and Sams knees were by his.

They heard me and simultaneously turned their heads to look up at me. I walked down the stairs and as I turned I could've sworn I saw Sam scoot away just barely.

"Done with the long shower?" Sam laughed.

"Yep" I replied blankly. It was annoying me that what Nevel had said got to me, I really couldn't believe Sam and Freddie would date right? It just wasn't possible. I shook my head and went to the fridge for some special lemonade. When I returned Sam and Freddie were on opposite sides of the couch acting natural as ever.

...

The next day Nevel waited for us as we got into Spencer's Proton cruiser. And drove it up to him. He had a look of disdain on his face that he always had around us and I drove pleased at our deviance.

"Here you go Nevel" I said trying not to giggle.

"Congratulations winner!" added Sam

"Ugh, what and you think that rolling space turd will get iCarly off the hook?" he laughed.

"Yeah" I said slyly.

"We think it will" said Sam "Carly do you think this vehichle is unique" she said pointing at it.

"Oh it is clearly unique" I said giving to the laughter inside. "Freddie has it ever been state registered?" I asked.

"Why no Carly it hasn't" he said.

"Oh" I fake gasped "Mr Bullock?"

"If it can travel at a speed of 25 miles per hour, it technically qualifies as a new car" he said biting into his ice-cream.

"Well lets just see if this thing can do 25" said Nevel clearly worried. He got in the "car" and it flew off down the street into a flower shop.

We marvelled at it for a moment then Sam asked "Where'd you guys get those ice-pops?"

"Over there" Spencer replied pointing a finger across the street. We all walked off Sam picked up a sprint and grabbed Freddie's wrist.

"Well come on boy your buying!" She smiled pulling him across the street.

The end and stay tuned a new chap is coming soon...


End file.
